


The Words

by traitorsinlove



Series: For The Love of Bellarke [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorsinlove/pseuds/traitorsinlove
Summary: AvengerGirl17 (fanfiction.net) wrote a Bellarke one-shot based on the song “The Words” by Christina Perri per my request. I loved her one-shot, and I highly recommend it to anyone wanting some Bellarke fluff in their life!I decided I wanted to try my own hand at it and see where it went. So here we are! Please let me know what you guys think of it. Thanks for reading!





	The Words

Clarke walked across the camp towards the enormous bonfire roaring, bringing light and warmth to the encroaching forest. A dark figure in the corner of her eye caught her attention. The flickering light bounced off of Bellamy’s dark curls as he kept an eye on the delinquents and a sharp eye out for any possible threats.

_All of the lights land on you. The rest of the world fades from view…_

Bellamy gave her a small nod, silently asking if she was alright. Clarke returned the nod with a small smile. She could see the worry in his eyes, even from thirty feet away. That was Bellamy Blake—constant protector taking care of everyone but himself.

_And all of the love I see… Please, please say you feel it too…_

Clarke continued on to the bonfire and quietly found a seat beside Harper. The blonde offered her a tin can of moonshine, which Clarke thankfully accepted. The harsh liquor burned down her throat, the spark of a flame igniting in her gut. As Clarke watched the bright orange flames dance, she couldn’t help but think about the struggles they had faced, and would continue to face on the ground. Which, of course, led to thoughts of her tall, dark, and handsome co-leader. Clarke’s gaze turned back to where Bellamy leaned against a tree, rife in hand.

_And all of the noise I hear inside, restless and loud, unspoken and wild… And all that you need to say to make it all go away is that you feel the same way too…_

Bellamy’s eyes scanned over the camp. The wall would hold for now, but there was no telling when the Grounders would attack or in what numbers. His eyes collided with Clarke’s, causing him to inhale sharply. The past few weeks had been hard on all of them, but especially for the two of them. It wasn’t easy being in charge…

_And I know the scariest part is letting go ‘cause love is a ghost you can’t control. I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now, so let the words slip out of your mouth…_

Clarke felt heat on her face, and it wasn’t from the fire blazing six feet away from her. She didn’t think Bellamy could see the crimson staining her cheeks from so far away—she hoped not. She had slowly been coming to respect the older, stubborn Blake as her co-leader and friend. Their encounter with Dax had shown her a side of Bellamy Blake that she knew very few ever got to witness. They had both relied on each other that night. Even when he had used his hand to steady her shoulder during shooting practice, she had felt something.

_And all of the steps that led me to you, and all of the hell I had to walk through…_

A flicker of emotion rippled across Bellamy’s features before Clarke had a chance to identify it. Bellamy took one more glance across camp before he walked past Clarke to Miller, who sat on the other side of Harper. Miller nodded as Bellamy spoke to him, stood, and marched to take Bellamy’s post. Clarke tried to keep her focus on the flames before her, but that seemed nearly impossible when Bellamy occupied the spot beside her on the log.

“How ya doing, Princess?” Bellamy smirked over at Clarke. She couldn’t help but smile at his casual use of her nickname. It had grown from a sneering of her privileged status to a term of endearment, at least on some level.

“As well as can be expected, I guess.” Clarke sighed, her eyes glancing to take in Bellamy’s appearance. He had gone out with a hunting party yesterday. He was lucky that the panther only got a few scratches in. Clarke was exceedingly grateful that the group hadn’t brought his body back on a stretcher. The thought made her shiver.

“You cold, Clarke?” Concern filled Bellamy’s brown eyes.

“No, I’m fine. Ridiculous to get a chill this close to the fire.” Clarke chuckled. “How’s your side doing?”

Bellamy shifted stiffly. He’d been able to block out and ignore the aching in his side until Clarke mentioned it.

“It’s alright… It’s bearable.” He pursed his lips, silently questioning his words.

Clarke didn’t miss a beat.

“Come on, let’s go inside, and I’ll look at your stitches.” She stood and began making her way to the dropship without questioning that Bellamy would follow her.

Bellamy sighed, half annoyed that his stitches needed to be checked on and half touched that Clarke cared. Or did she? After all, she was the only one of the 100 that medical training. Was she just doing her job? He shook the thoughts from his head as he trudged behind her.

Bellamy sat on the makeshift examination table and gingerly removed his shirt. Clarke did her best to keep her face neutral at the sight of the shirtless Bellamy Blake before her. The stitched were holding, but just barely. The panther had torn hrough Bellamy’s shirt on his right side, resulting in four deep claw marks down his ribs. The cuts were so deep that the skin had to be stitched together to make a recovery with minimal scarring.

Clarke put some moonshine on a clean cloth and gently dabbed Bellamy’s ribs. Bellamy stiffened in response, but made no hiss of pain like most of the others did.

“Well, it doesn’t look like there’s any sign of infection so that’s good. Just be sure to change the wrappings every few hours to keep it that way, okay?” Clarke’s blue eyes pierced him. Her withering glare may have scared the other kids into submission, but not him. If anything, it brought out the stubbornness in him even more. But this look was different. This was a mixture of a “dare to challenge me” glare and a look of compassion.

“You got it, Princess.” Bellamy smirked. He was sure he saw red climbing up her cheeks before she turned away to clean and disinfect the cloth.

A few minutes later, Bellamy pulled his shirt back over his head slowly, with Clarke’s help. As his head popped back into view, their eyes met. Bellamy’s eyes roved Clarke’s face slowly. He wished he got to see her like this more often—up close and personal. Clarke’s wide eyes were locked on his, and she didn’t miss when his eyes stopped on her lips. Clarke felt her breath hitch as Bellamy swallowed.

_But I wouldn’t trade a day for the chance to say, my love, I’m in love with you…_

The sound of booted footfalls on the steel floor broke their trance. A girl from Mecha Station walked past the pair, giving Bellamy a suggestive smile and a wave.

Clarke’s back straightened. She had no right to be hurt or jealous, but she couldn’t help it. Bellamy wasn’t hers, so why did she react that way? The small smile Bellamy gave the girl in response only reinforced Clarke’s territorial reaction.

Clarke turned back to her supplies, and took a quiet breath, ordering to compose herself.

Bellamy didn’t miss the way Clarke pulled away from him so suddenly, nor the way her back was perfectly straight as she finished clearing her tools.

“Clarke,” Bellamy murmured firmly, knowing that it would make her stop and face him. Which it did. “What was that?”

“What was what?” She shrugged, her arms folding in front of her chest.

Bellamy nearly rolled his eyes, but knew it wouldn’t win him any points at the moment.

“What just happened? We were inches apart… What was that?” He asked her, not daring to hope that she felt it too.

_And I know the scariest part is letting go ‘cause love is a ghost you can’t control. I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now, so let the words slip out of your mouth…_

“Nothing.” Clarke shrugged nonchalantly.

The hope that Bellamy had begun to feel was diminished by those words. Even though he couldn’t bring himself to believe that whatever had just passed between them was nothing.

“Alright, Clarke. Whatever you say.” He stood and brushed past her as he stalked out of the dropship to his tent.

_I know that we’re both afraid, we’ve both made the same mistakes. An open heart is an open wound to you…_

Bellamy undressed and laid down in his bedroll. He had just shut his eyes when the flap to his tent opened to reveal the girl from Mecha Station.

“What do you want?” Bellamy grumbled, not in the mood to be kept up.

“I figured you could use some company.” She replied quietly, removing her jacket to reveal her nude body.

_And in the wind of a heavy choice, love is a quiet voice. Still your mind, now I’m yours to choose…_

Bellamy gave her a disbelieving look, and sat up.

“Not to sound rude, but I don’t want your company. Not tonight, not ever. You can tell all the other girls that too. I’m done making my tent a revolving door for girls.” Bellamy made sure his point got across before the girl put on her jacket and scrambled out of his tent.

Bellamy flopped back down on his bed and ran a hand down his face.

Since when had he ever passed up a night with an attractive girl? She _was_ attractive, he couldn’t deny that. But he wasn’t in the mood. At least not with her. However, he couldn’t deny the prick of arousal he felt when he thought of a certain blonde panting his name as she lay beneath him.

Bellamy shook his head, small beads of sweat dotted his chest. Where had that thought come from?

Bellamy laid back down and eventually fell asleep, dreaming of a blonde Princess.

Clarke awoke the next morning with a ball of lead in her gut. Seeing that girl smile at Bellamy in the dropship then later follow him into his tent only meant one thing. One thing that made Clarke’s stomach turn and her eyes water.

What was the matter with her? Since when did she get so emotionally invested in Bellamy Blake?

Clarke stomped across camp and out the gate. She needed new herbs, and she had a rifle on hand. Plus, she wouldn’t be gone long enough for anyone to miss her.

Bellamy scoured the camp, inquiring after Clarke’s whereabouts to anyone she could have talked to that morning. Finally, he found Octavia.

“Octavia, have you seen Clarke this morning?” He asked, nearly breathless.

“Yeah, she said something about getting more herbs for medical. Why? What’s wrong?” O’s wide eyes searched her big brother’s face.

“She hasn’t come back yet. What time did she leave?” Bellamy felt the panic rising in his chest, nearly crushing the air from his lungs.

“About an hour after sunup, I’ll come with you to find her.” O grabbed her pack and headed towards the main gate. As she passed a group of kids working on rations, Jasper and Monty got her attention.

“Where you two going?” Jasper asked, a playful grin tugging his lips.

“To find Clarke,” O replied. “She left camp this morning alone on an herb gathering run. We’re going to go find her.”

“We’ll come too.” Monty’s slanted eyes were serious as he looked to Bellamy. Monty looked up to Clarke, they all did.

As the four of them set off into the forest, Bellamy couldn’t help the fear that something could have happened to Clarke in the three hours she had been gone. Who knew how far she had wandered from camp?

Octavia could see the worry building in her brother’s eyes when she glanced back at him. She slowed her stride so she could fall back in step with him.

“We’ll find her, big brother. You know Clarke, she was probably just gathering herbs and lost track of time. It’s not that hard to do out here,” O bumped his arm with her elbow as they walked together. “She’s fine so stop worrying. We’re just bringing her home.”

Clarke was crouched down inspecting what appeared to be some type of fern when she heard movement from her left. She quickly and quietly drew her rifle up to her shoulder, and crouched even lower so as to not be seen.

A figure appeared out of the brush. Clarke sighed in frustration and lowered her gun.

Could she not get a break from seeing him? Was one day so much to ask for? It was hard enough realizing that she had feelings for Bellamy Blake; she didn’t need to be reminded on a daily basis that he didn’t think of her in that way.

She stood slowly so as not to startle him. She didn’t need to get shot today.

“Bellamy.” Clarke called quietly.

Bellamy whirled. The look of fear she found on his face surprised her. Had he thought something had happened to her? Why would he get so worried about her? Once he was standing before her, a relieved smile graced his lips.

“We were worried about you,” He breathed. His face suddenly turned cold. “You can’t just go traipsing off into the woods alone, Clarke. It’s dangerous out here. What would have happened if a Grounder had caught you, huh?” Bellamy’s voice grew with every sentence. 

“I wasn’t unarmed, Bellamy. And nothing happened to me. I just lost track of time.” She defended.

“See, Bellamy? I told you she was okay.” Octavia called as she burst through the trees towards the couple.

“O, not now, please.” Bellamy waved her away which earned a surrendering gesture from Octavia as she backed away.

Both were silent, tense energy humming annoyingly between them.

“Clarke, talk to me. You were acting strange last night in the dropship and then you take off this morning without telling me where you’re going? That’s not like you at all. What’s going on?” He finished quietly, the look of concern in his eyes nearly Clarke’s undoing.

_And I know the scariest part is letting go so let my love be the light that guides you home…_

“Get enough sleep last night?” Clarke’s eyes narrowed.

“Yeah, plenty. What does sleep have to do with…” Bellamy’s words cut off as he realized what Clarke was referring to. She must have seen Mecha girl come into his tent last night. And after what happened in the dropship…

Bellamy sighed and ran a hand down his face.

“Clarke, it’s not what you think…”

Clarke cut him off. “Why does it matter what I think?”

“Would you stop trying to play innocent? You did the same thing last night. Just stop, Clarke! I sent her away! I’m done with all those other girls. What do I have to do? When are you going to get it that I…” Bellamy’s mouth moved, but no sound came out. He shook his head slightly, hoping to force the words out of his mouth. Why was this so hard for him? “That I…”

_And I know the scariest part is letting go ‘cause love is a ghost you can’t control. I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now, so let the words slip out of your mouth…_

“I love you.”


End file.
